silicon_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adult Content
Adult Content is the seventh episode in Season 2 of the HBO series Silicon Valley. Plot With the Pied Piper team fielding job offers and Russ distracted by financial news, Richard faces the prospect of either merging with a nemesis or folding. Gavin attempts to turn Nucleus’ failure into a success. Dinesh tries his hand at wooing a woman online. After Gilfoyle suggests a risky move, Richard reaches out to an unconventional client. Synopsis Richard and his team arrive at the Endframe offices to confront their staff about stealing Pied Piper's middle-out technology. Dinesh is contacted by a woman, Karen, on Tinder while the team waits. "It says here that she's looking for a man on the go," Gilfoyle notes. "You don't go anywhere." Richard discovers that Dinesh has the password for the wi-fi of the company next door saved on his phone -- a result, Dinesh explains, of interviewing at the company a while back when Richard was going to sell Pied Piper to Hooli. Tired of waiting, Richard marches in to confront the Endframe guys. The Endframe guys care little about Richard's threats because their platform is finished, and Pied Piper's isn't. Endframe has no competition. Gavin presents to the Hooli board, suggesting that Nucleus' failure is "pre-greatness." The board doesn't buy it. Gavin reveals that Nucleus has a "secret function," which excites the board. "Imagine, if you will," he continues, "a function so game-changing that it's integration into Nucleus will justify any miscue in the platform's rollout." Gavin repeats this line to Big Head and the rest of the dreamers at HooliXYZ, asking them to come up with a "moon shot" for Nucleus. "If there is any greatness in any of you at all, now is the time to access it." Erlich and Richard show up at Russ' house to find him bereft, laying on a couch. He's depressed, he tells them, because he's "financially ruined" by losing more than $200 million. Richard counters that he's worth much more than that, but Russ says that he's only worth $986 million now. "I'm not a billionaire anymore," he explains. "I'm out of the three-comma club." Russ says he needs Pied Piper to turn a profit -- exactly the opposite of what he told them to do previously. Jared says it'd be nearly impossible to switch Pied Piper to a sales-based company. "We're just not built for it," Jared tells Richard. Dinesh remains in touch with Karen, sending emails with "sent from my iPhone" in the signature to make it seem like he's an "out and about" kind of guy, even though he's sending them from his computer at the Hacker Hostel. "It is a mystery why you think you'll ever see a woman naked," Gilfoyle tells him. Richard tells Russ he can't make Pied Piper profitable, but Russ offers a solution: Pied Piper should merge with Endframe. "I mean, seriously, I'm a genius, right?" Russ says. Richard disagrees, but Russ makes the case that the two companies are better together -- and then he'll take a buyout. Russ storms off in his car. "F**k you!" he tells Richard multiple times. Richard tells Ron LaFlamme he wants to sue Russ and Endframe. Ron balks. "Like it or not, Richie," Ron says, "you're stuck with Hanneman." "Technically, it's not even a merger," Monica tells the crew at the Hacker Hostel of a Pied Piper-Endframe union. "I mean, Endframe just absorbs you. You're gone." Gilfoyle suggests they get their own client, like Endframe has with the porn company Intersite. It turns out that Gilfoyle knows the details of Endframe's deal because he found the password to their system on a Post-It. The Intersite deal is worth $15 million. "If we can put a half-decent build of our platform in front of Intersite," Gilfoyle suggests, "we can shark this $15 mil right out from under Endframe." Richard warms to the idea. Karen wants to come to the Hacker Hostel to visit Dinesh, who's nervous but agrees. Karen stops by, and Dinesh notices that she's on the wi-fi at the house, meaning she's signed in there before. It turns out Erlich knows Karen -- the two have some sort of romantic past, and they saunter off together. Armed with the information Gilfoyle stole, Richard approaches Intersite CEO Molly Kendall at a conference, pleading with her to let Pied Piper compete against Endframe for the deal. "How do you know the specs of my Endframe deal?" Molly questions Richard. "Okay, I don't like this at all." Richard pleads with her, saying he can best Endframe. "I can prove it," he says. "Before you spend a dime, let me prove it." Big Head presents an earbud headphone with a sensor that can control a Hooli phone to Gavin, who is entranced by the invention. "Holy shit?" he says. "Seriously? This is great!" He asks Big Head about a timeline, and Big Head tells him, "It'll probably happen in our lifetime. We just have to figure out how to make it work." Gavin is crestfallen. "What do you have," the desperate Hooli chief asks, "that's ready now?" At Intersite, Molly greets the Endframe guys and brings them back to a conference room where the Pied Piper team is seated. "This is a bake off," Molly tells the entire group. "I'm gonna give Endframe and Pied Piper the same video library to compress, and in a week I'll review and award the contract to whoever does a better job." Gilfoyle smiles and tells Richard, "Welcome to the left-hand path, my friend."Official Site Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes * At the end of the episode, Richard corrects Molly's use of "whoever does the best job" with "whomever." However, "whoever" is actually the correct usage. Image Gallery Add images now! Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2